


Dreams

by circuit_breaker



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Other, Sexual Content, written with a nonserious mindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuit_breaker/pseuds/circuit_breaker
Summary: Written because of a prompt: "Write random sexual content if you have a writer's block"; shared here because a friend suggested that.It might be worth noting that I do not write of one particular protagonist; thus, their psychological and physical qualities can vary in the fics. In other words: what happens in this fic isn't meant to change the overall atmosphere in the other ones (unless a reader wants that themselves).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt: "Write random sexual content if you have a writer's block"; shared here because a friend suggested that.
> 
> It might be worth noting that I do not write of one particular protagonist; thus, their psychological and physical qualities can vary in the fics. In other words: what happens in this fic isn't meant to change the overall atmosphere in the other ones (unless a reader wants that themselves).

It has become a routine that I step into the basement to get rid of my sexual frustrations. I seem to be bothered by my constant urges more than Racter; in fact, he doesn’t seem to care at all. He simply releases Koschei to have his way with me, and sometimes, Racter doesn’t even participate into the ritual himself. Say, I remember one time when he was working on some blueprints while I was being fucked against the floor in the background.

This has been a satisfactory arrangement for me – up till now, that is.

I saw a dream some time ago. Unfortunately, the visions and sensations are lingering in my mind even still, and they are stealing away my ability to focus.

It’s likely that my subconscious got an inspiration out of Racter’s constant smoking. His lips, pressing around a smoke, _sucking_. You probably catch my drift and can imagine what I saw during the night.

That planted a seed inside of me, a desire to have _him_.

And so, I say that to him. It is not my style to beat around the bush; besides, I know that it would most likely only annoy him, anyway.

“ _That_ is your request?” Racter asks. He is smiling as usual, but I think that he is amused. By what – my words? The way my head is flushing while staring at him enjoy his cigarette?

“Koschei doesn’t please you, my friend?” he continues, playfully cruel.

“He is perfect”, I reply in haste. “The thing is – he is your prosthesis, right? Therefore, you and he are one, in a way. I’m only requesting to explore you further.”

“Touché, my friend. We may indeed have separate bodies, but we are one entity together”, Racter says with an appreciating nod. He leans back on his stool and blows smoke into the room. Then, he says:

“Time is a limited resource. If you really want this, I’d advise you to get here. On my lap.”

His command comes so suddenly that it takes me a second to register it. After that, I haste to oblige and climb onto his legs. Our faces are close, very, _very_ close. I can feel his breath against my skin.

“What now?” I ask.

“Entertain me”, he says. Indeed: I may be aroused already – even the light rubbing of his form against my intimate areas is driving me wild – but it doesn’t have to mean that he would also be interested, at least yet. Currently, he seems quite indifferent to the whole activity. He brings the smoke to his lips and –

– I snatch it from his hand. He manages to rise his eyebrows when I stuff my lungs with fume; but, he doesn’t have enough time to do anything else before I crush my lips against his, breathing smoke right into his mouth. Obviously, the kiss is far from soft and tender: our teeth clash and we tear at each other’s hair.

Racter laughs amid spit and bites and animalistic snarls. I do not become offended by it. I know that he could handle much more brutality than this; this is only playing for him. But it is enough that he considers this a play – as long as he is entertained.

When our lips part, I notice the flavor of blood in my mouth. His lips are also ravaged. He licks them, looks at me, and his hands reach for the hem of my shirt, diving underneath the fabric.

“You have had an adventurous history”, he remarks while observing my skin. There are many scars trailing along my torso.

“And more adventures will be coming… This thing we are having currently, for instance”, I reply, and he gives me a sneer.

“You think so? Very well then: I’ll make sure to leave marks to remember later”, he says with a light yet somehow also dark tone. It sends shivers down my spine. I want this. I want him, far too much for my own good. I cannot stop my fingers from fumbling to undress him, starting from his belt.

I’m about to drop the belt when he takes a hold of it.

“Eager, are we?” Racter asks in a way which sounds like gentle scolding. “I did say that time shouldn’t be wasted. However, there is no bigger waste than actions ruined by too much hurrying. Here, let me.”

He fastens the belt around my wrists.

“Seriously?” I remark. His tongue makes a click.

“I’ve heard that you have taken lessons from Gobbet. Consider this another one”, he replies and grins.

“To not get into the pants of Russian, silver-haired and psychopathic riggers?”

“To give value to foreplay”, he corrects. “You needn’t give me that expression, my friend. I never said that you weren’t allowed to try to free yourself. I’m certain that you can do that. Maybe less quickly than normally, though, since I dare say that I can be quite… Distractive, when I’m in the mood.”

He ducks his head against my neck. He touches the skin with the tip of his nose first – a simple contact which makes me twitch – and then, with his lips. His hands push the shirt off my shoulders, far enough to give him more surface to work with.

I’m surprised by the tenderness of his touches. It feels nice, though, in a way that makes one relax, like a massage. I close my eyes and switch my attention between his caresses and freeing my hands. Close…

“Ouch!” I yelp. Racter bit me. He bit me _hard_ , like a wolf with sharp and long teeth. He lifts his head to look at me. There is blood on his smug lips.

“I said that I’d leave a mark”, he simply reminds.

Then, he tilts his head and laps the blood with his tongue. Careful, wet and warm strokes against my skin, going from my belly to my chest. He stops to nip at my nipple. My breathing hitches. If his plan is to trash my ability to focus, he is doing it with a devilish perfection.

It doesn’t help when his fingers find their way into my pants. He strokes me with gloved fingertips: a simple, controlled pressure. Highly effective. Curses escape my mouth as I use brute force to tear my hands out of the leathery restraint.

It hurts. The skin of my hands burns red, but I do not care. I push against Racter, twisting his back against the desk behind him. He chuckles.

“You aren’t supposed to solve puzzles by breaking them, my friend”, he chides. I almost tear the jacket and shirt off him, frenzied by the lust that only got worse while my hands were bound.

“Says the man who solves _public nuisances_ by cracking their necks.”

“Says the person who is turned on by giving moralistic lectures about the proper handling of roosters”, he counters with a grin.

“I’m not turned on by giving lectures”, I say. “Revenge, on the other hand, is most stimulating.”

“Revenge, you say?” he asks, followed with an “oh” when there is sudden pressure and a clack behind him. I had opened the belt and slipped it around him so that it would lock his arms above the elbows.

“Really, my friend?”

“Hey, you could always ask Koschei for help”, I say with a shrug. I can see the drone’s eyes glowing in the dark, watching. Koschei doesn’t make moves to interfere.

Perhaps Racter doesn’t mind to be bound, after all.

I take a gentle hold of his chin. My thumb presses against his lips; he gives way to it, and the finger slips past them, onto his tongue.

“Bite me”, I say, and his teeth snap against my skin. I shiver. “Harder.”

He obeys. He keeps staring at me, and he sinks his rows deeper.

This is improvisation, a change of plans. I came here because of normal(ish?) dreams of him giving me the head; but, when he bit me… It awoke something.

A memory? No, a dream… Of endless fangs? Biting – everywhere – me..?

Oh. Oh. Now, I start to understand why Qian Ya seemed to be humored by our meeting outside of dreams. Why, for some reason, I felt a disturbing sensation of arousal at the sight of her.

Apparently, my wet dreams do not limit themselves to metahumans.

“Oh”, slips past my lips. I open my zipper and slid my other hand into my pants. Racter gives me an amused look when I start to stroke myself, all the while he roughs up my finger, and then, the side of my hand.

The pain and the visual stimuli pushes me past the line; I come hard, shivering, shuddering, collapsing on the top of Racter.

He has freed his arms. He lifts me and himself back up into a sitting position.

“You have a thing for bites, my friend?” he states with a smile. I gather my blown-up thoughts back together.

“Oh – I’m being selfish. What would you like? You didn’t come yet”, I say hesitantly. Racter shrugs, sluggishly content.

“No need to be concerned. I had fun already”, he says. “Besides, you would’ve soon figured that it might be a bit harder to please me.”

“What do you mean?” I ask. I forget the basic rules of politeness for a moment and grasp his groin without thinking. “Oh.”

“Mmm. I never considered those parts crucial, so I didn’t bother getting them”, he says. He doesn’t seem to be impressed with my inconsiderateness, but he lets it pass this time.

I realize that I’m also guilty of making assumptions without any evidence. Racter has said that he lacks a biological lower body. Why did I assume that he would have – _well_.

“What about the parts in Koschei? Don’t you sense anything out of them?” I ask.

“As a matter of fact, I do not”, he says. “Koschei has used, ah, a modified version of killing equipment on you. He gets enough pleasure out of having dominance over you, but neither one of us gets any sexual satisfaction out of the activity. Does this trouble you?”

It makes me… Feel very self-centered.

“I’m sorry that I never asked”, I reply. “You are probably only bothered by this. Have you been doing this only because I’m your team leader?”

“Had I disliked our sessions, I would’ve told you. I know that you wouldn’t discriminate against me even if I rejected your approaches.”

“Then… Why? Why do you do this?” I ask.

“It doesn’t require much of me, especially if you use Koschei’s services. I find the activity entertaining at times”, Racter answers. His lips turn into an amused, dark smile. “You are capable of making some intriguing sounds, my friend.”

His remark makes my head flush red. He looks at me with his icy cold stare.

Then, he kisses me without a warning: a light touch of bloodied lips against each other, noses brushing, foreheads connecting.

I’m breathless and utterly confused when he pulls back.

“Now – what if we get back onto our tasks of the day, mm? There is a limited number of hours in one day, after all. You should also tend to your wounds”, he suggests.

And so, I leave his corners after having put my clothing back on – perplexed and lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And the soap opera continues.

He said that it’s fine. Even so, I cannot help but feel awkward about my past misunderstanding of the situation. I’ve always prided myself in my ability to investigate and tackle mysteries. Heck, although it sounds cocky, I forced even an evil Yama King to leave this reality (after having been screwed by her in my dreams, but that’s another story).

So, why am I surprised by Racter’s words?

Is my libido messing with my capability to use my brains?

I’m actually concerned of the answer to that question. It bothers me so much that I haven’t made any approaches to Racter since the last time. Our meetings have been purely professional: e.g. discussing future runs, Racter teaching me a couple of new words in Russian (and chuckling at my poor pronunciation) and smoking like pipes of a manufacturing plant.

Koschei has learned to climb on walls without leaving traces behind. Racter says that it’s because of van der Waals forces. He stole some special fabric while he was on a run in Germany... Even though it's impossible to see with only one's eyes, the fabric is covered with nanohair, similar to the feet of a gecko – a fine example of science attempting to mimic features found in the nature. Because Racter has been focused on other more urgent projects, he has put the material into use just recently.

I’m staring at Koschei on the ceiling when Racter states:

“You aren’t attracted to me sexually anymore, I assume?”

I’m startled by the suddenness of his words. He observes Koschei’s performance without looking at me. He isn’t clearly hurt or concerned.

“It’s all right if you aren’t. You wouldn’t be the first one to be turned off by me missing some certain parts. You are the first one who hasn’t even still run away screaming, though. I appreciate that”, he continues in a light, joking manner.

It seems like Racter is also taking an unsuccessful stab at trying to analyze my mind. I’m still attracted to him, even in frustrating measures. For instance, we had to blend into some anarchist motorcycle club on our last run. The clothing we needed as disguise? – black and tight leather from head to toes. The result? – me staring far too much at Racter’s too perfect robotic ass.

… I really need help with my sexual urges.

“With all due respect, you are on the wrong tracks there, Racter. I’m not bothered by something as simple as that. You have a – unique physique, and I only find it interesting. I’m thinking about your reasons behind shaping your body to be like that”, I reply finally.

“My reasons? Would you elaborate on that?” he asks. I sense that he is curious to hear me try to understand him. So, I oblige.

“Nowadays, it is possible to get all kinds of cybernetic substitutes. There are even many who take, hmm, enhancements to their genitalia. However, you decided to intentionally leave those parts out. You said that it would be hard to please you sexually, but I think that you didn’t mean that physically-wise; you do not feel sexual attraction in the first place.”

Racter chuckles and blows some fume into the room.

“And you are worried whether you are making me feel uncomfortable?” he asks.

“Yes, I am”, I say.

Racter laughs.

“My friend… Let’s say that you are correct. I’ve never been attracted to any person in a romantic or sexual manner”, he says. I take a deep breath.

“Racter. You are causing me a lot of confusion. Why did you fuck me and kiss me?”

“Well. Sex doesn’t have to be about gaining sexual pleasure or showing romantic attraction, just to enlighten you. Sex came into being to ensure the development of the species. Everything else is only a side-product in the face of evolution and artificial social expectations. I happen to be amused by the activity. Our sessions provided also a rather useful way to test Koschei’s new functionality”, Racter replies. Then, he adds: “… In an absolutely safe and modified beta mode, of course.”

“In other words, you used me as a guinea pig for your experiments. Great”, I say.

“Oh, you needn’t put it that way! See it as me trusting you enough to let you see my work-in-progress projects”, he counters.

“Fine. Since you are clearly in the mood for explanations, what about all that kissing business?”

“Kissing is a social gesture, just like me calling you my friend. I might not feel emotionally bonded with you, but I respect you as a capable individual. There are some conventions in which respect is displayed by kissing the back of the other person’s hand; I just simply kissed you on the lips, as it is more fitting. Isn’t that the same mouth which has gotten us out of many troubles in the past, after all?”

I’m aware that Racter is at least partially only stroking my ego. But, damn, do those strokes feel far too good.

“Your mouth seems to be skilled at getting yourself out of potential problems, in turn”, I say with a lopsided sneer. “Okay, let’s say that I’ll buy your words, even though you could lower the level of flattery there.”

“Why, I’m being most sincere as usual, my friend”, Racter replies. I only shake my head and laugh at his facial expression.

“Either way, I should probably leave for now. I assume that you’d like to concentrate on your tasks, and it is quite late”, I say finally. I’m already turned around, when Racter says, all casual:

“Oh, so, you wouldn’t be interested in experiencing sexual intercourse while being pressed against the ceiling?”

It doesn’t take even a second for my blood to pack into the wrong places.

Fuck.

 

 

… Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added "Even though it's impossible to see with only one's eyes, the fabric is covered with nanohair, similar to the feet of a gecko – a fine example of science attempting to mimic features found in the nature" because it won't most likely hurt to put a little more detail in there.


End file.
